mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Chandelure/Z.A.I.'s version
A simplistic character, Shandera only uses two buttons for all of its attacks, though don't be fooled into thinking that this character is limited, as it can combo and dish out some heavy damage, aided by its rather peculiar ability to gradually fill up its own Power bar automatically; maybe it's consuming the opponent's soul and burning it for fuel...? ) |Image = File:ZAIShanderaport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Z.A.I. |Downloadlink = OneDrive Kuron's A.I. patch |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Shandera is a two-button character that only makes use of and to attack, something that naturally limits its moveset and attack options quite considerably, though its damage output is higher than the average character's to compensate and it is still capable of pulling off small combo strings that can end with a Hyper; all of Shandera's Specials and Hypers are strictly ground-based, limiting its effectiveness in the air to only two attacks, though said aerial attacks can be used to initiate an air-to-ground combo as the hitstun from aerial is long enough for Shandera to follow up with a standing , benefited further by the character's lack of a damage dampener. An unusual mechanic Shandera has is its ability to automatically fill up its own Power bar over time without needing to do anything, which is something usually seen in cheap characters or palette modes, in a way emphasising a defensive style of play until enough Power has been gained in order to strike back with a devastating combo. Shandera's hurtboxes are fairly inconsistent and wonky, often changing size abruptly even if Shandera itself hasn't changed position; a notable example of this is the difference between Shandera's idle hurtboxes and its walking hurtboxes, where the initial idle hurtbox is tall and thin, while the walking hurtboxes cover far more horizontal distance; Shandera's hurtboxes also cover more vertical distance than what would be expected, presumably to counterbalance the small size of Shandera's sprites and to allow for sweeping attacks to still make contact with the character. Shandera can be somewhat difficult to deal with due to its entire moveset consisting of attacks with no hurtboxes that are separate from Shandera itself, giving it complete priority over the opponent and essentially forcing the opponent to block instead of attempting to trade blows; however, Shandera has no real way of dealing with guarding opponents due to it lacking any form of a grab, and although is completely unblockable, it uses 3000 Power and reduces Shandera's damage output by almost half; Shandera's attacks also have a fair amount of end lag to them, allowing for the opponent to punish accordingly. Although Shandera does have A.I. programming, it lacks any A.I. commands, essentially disabling its ability to attack due to the human commands being disabled when the character is controlled by the A.I., thus preventing it from being able to actually win on its own accord; because movement and guarding is handled within the constants files, the A.I. is still able to perform these actions. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | || }} | || }} | / | version: version: | | }} | }}}} | / | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed version: reduces opponent's Power by 200 version: reduces opponent's Power by 300| | }} | }}}} | / | Projectile velocity varies with button pressed version: | | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 1000 Power| }} | | Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Reduces opponent's Power by 6 per hit Uses 2000 Power| }} | | Sets Attack multiplier to 0.6 Uses 3000 Power| }} | | Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos JetG Mugen Shandera vs Chowder MUGEN Durant & Chandelure Vs. Stunfisk & Scrafty Trivia *When fighting the creator's own Aiant character, Shandera's Attack multiplier increases to 8 for all of its attacks barring , , and due to the damage being dealt by Helper-type projectiles, which ignore the AttackMulSet state controller; the increased damage is in reference to Durant's Bug/Steel-typing in the Pokémon games, which makes it extremely weak to Fire-type attacks. **This is overwritten by the 0.6 damage multiplier that takes effect after using . **The type reference was intended to be taken further by halving the damage of , but the AttackMulSet state controller that handles this is ignored by the projectile, so it doesn't take effect. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Two-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Characters made by Z.A.I. Category:Characters made in 2012 }}